


Valentine's Day

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bubble Bath, Case, Clever Sherlock, Established Relationship, Hotel, John Watson - Freeform, John taking care of Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Smut, Light case, M/M, Mock case, Sex, Sexy John, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, married, sensual, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of our boys being sweet on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

"What is this?"  
  
Sherlock jumped up from his chair with little warning, causing John to startle in his chair.   
  
"What is what, Sherlock?" He purses his lips and let's out an exasperated sigh     
  
"Hello hello..." Sherlock goes to the bookshelf pulls out a book he didn't recognize. "Either you've started reading Kama Sutra..." Sherlock mused flipping the book open, his eyes growing wide. "Or someone is spying on us." He holds up a small camera with no small amount of glee on his face.   
  
"Mycroft?" John asks. Looking up from his paper with a smirk. "Whoever it was certainly got a show last night. We really should sweep for bugs before I bend you over your chair..."     
  
"Mm..." Sherlock waves a dismissive hand, only half listening. "Not my brother. This model is far too primitive for his liking. With any luck," he mutters, sitting down at his laptop in a blur of blue dressing gown, "I should be able to trace the signal."   
  
"Alright." John nods, going back to his paper. It wasn't exactly the first time someone had been known to spy on them, and it seemed like Sherlock had the situation under control.   
  
After browsing the paper a while longer John checks his watch and groans. With sluggish movements he stands, stretches, and walks over to where Sherlock is working, draping his arms lazily around the detective's neck, nestling his nose into the mop of curly hair.   
  
"You're leaving?" Sherlock's fingers stop moving over the keyboard and he leans back into John's body.   
  
"Mm." John nods then presses a soft kiss to Sherlock's neck.   
  
"Clinic? On a Sunday?" Sherlock lets out a sad sigh and swivels in his seat to cup John's face in his hands.   
  
"Just for a few hours." John nuzzled their noses together and moans softly when Sherlock's lips find his. The kiss is slow, but no less heated, Sherlock's mouth demanding John make up for time about to be spent apart. John's watch beeps and Sherlock pouts.   
  
"I'll bring home Thai." John promises as he puts his coat on.   
  
"Mm..." Sherlock's already facing the computer again, fingers clacking away wildly, as if showing off for John were his oxygen. “John!” Sherlock suddenly shouted, sounding nearly in full panic mode.

“Relax, Sherlock.” John chuckled as he wraps his scarf around his neck. “I’ll order extra sweet and sour sauce.”

“Oh, good.” Sherlock’s expression relaxes as he goes back to the computer. “Should I call if something interesting comes up?”

“Can’t today, Sherlock.” John groans, walking over to steal one more kiss. “See you later.”

“Mmm… see… you…” Sherlock’s fingers linger on John’s skin until he’s stepped out of his reach and he watches the way John straightens his back, military man to the core, and forces himself down the stairs, away from him. “Love you…” he murmurs to the empty room before returning to tracing the signal.

“John!” Sherlock shouted after a while, “I’ve got it! The signal is coming from the Corinthia Hotel! Shouldn’t take long to get there this time of day! John?” Sherlock looked up and let out a dejected sigh, remembering he was alone and John was at work. After a moment of feeling sorry for himself, he texts John the information, adding that he was on his way, and would inform him of any further developments.

Precisely 15 minutes later his cab pulled up outside the Hotel and Sherlock couldn’t help but grin. Even without John by his side, it felt nice to be on a case again. It had been weeks since his last proper case, and if it hadn’t been for John and his impeccable talent for curing his boredom, Mrs. Hudson might have a lot more bullet holes in her wall by now.

As he walked into the chandelier lit lobby, he glanced around, suddenly realizing he had no idea _which_ room the perpetrator was in. He couldn’t very well just go around knocking on doors, asking if anyone had recently purchased spy equipment and was hoping to get a copy of last night’s viewing because John was incredibly hot while in the throws of passion.

 _“Stupid…”_ he muttered to himself. _“I never would have made this mistake if John had been here…”_ He was just about to sit himself down in one of the expensive looking chairs to do a bit of people watching, hoping to spot something of use, when a man at the desk looked up at him and smiled in recognition. _“That’s curious…”_ Sherlock walked up to the desk and gave the attendant a confused look.

“You were expecting me?” He asked cautiously.

“Ah yes, Mr. Holmes.” The man looked down, as if glancing at something, a picture of him no doubt,  then looked back up at Sherlock. “I have a message for you.”

“A message, from whom?”

“A guest.”

“Man or woman?” Sherlock demanded.

“Man.” The man said, beads of sweat forming on his brow, shifting uncomfortably where he stood.

“The message?”

“I'm sorry?”

“You said you have a message for me?” Sherlock hissed, growing impatient.

“Oh… It’s…” With shaking hands the man held out a white business.

Sherlock took the card in hand and glanced at it quickly. The card was sturdy, excellent quality, glossy and smooth between his fingers. _The Game Is On_ scrawled across the card in a deep scarlet ink that shimmered in the light. Sherlock flipped the card over but found the other side blank.

“I was told to give you this.” The attendant held out a room key and stammered the room number as Sherlock snatched it from his hand

 _“This is all too easy…”_ Sherlock tapped his foot in the lift, suddenly feeling uneasy. He had no known enemies (currently) who had reason to spy on him, let alone lure him to a five star hotel. This whole situation had his brother’s name written all over it, and when the lift opened he nearly pushed the button for the lobby. However, he’d come this close, and if it were just his parent’s in town, or his brother being a pratt, at least he could walk into that room and said “I knew it.”

He quickly found the room and with held breath entered the suite, ready to toss out an insult at a moment's notice. However, when the door opened the person waiting for him was not who he was expecting.

“John?” Sherlock exhaled, stepping into the room and letting John gently shut the door behind him.

“I missed you…” John said as he gently placed his hands on Sherlock’s hips.

“Missed you…” Sherlock breathed, momentarily forgetting his confusion at the situation when John’s body pressed up against his.

“I don’t understand?”

“Well, that’s not something I hear very often.” John laughed, holding out his hands for Sherlock's’ coat and scarf.

“You planted the camera.” Sherlock said as he handed his coat over. “Wanted to bring me here?” he looked around at the room, his eyes taking in the floor to ceiling windows and the fireplace, clearly an expensive room for this hotel.

“Yes…” John said slowly, the way he did whenever Sherlock was busy processing something he didn’t quite understand. His coat was placed on a black cast iron coat rack and John turned back towards him.

“Sentiment?” Sherlock let John pull him away from the door, and be seated on the sofa while John bent to remove his shoes, it was then that Sherlock noticed John was wearing a fluffy white dressing gown, and only a dressing gown.

“Sentiment.” John nodded. “Do you know what today is?”

“February 14th.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, “But I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

“Valentine’s Day.” John murmured, his hand hot and heavy on Sherlock’s calf as he looked up at the confused detective. “Figured I couldn’t get you to come take a short Holiday with me without some initial complaining…” John pushed himself up so he was standing, then his hands were on the back of the sofa until he was leaning very close to Sherlock. “So... “

“You set the camera feed up here, knowing I would track it. Told the attendant to look nervous and send me up here. Ooohh….” Sherlock internally kicked himself again. “The game is on…”

“Mmm….” John nodded, smiling down as Sherlock finished putting the pieces together. “Did it myself, rather last minute, so it’s a bit sloppy. But it still did the trick.”

“You staged a case, for me, for Valentine’s Day?” Sherlock mused feeling his chest grow tight at the thought of what John has just done for him.

“Mmhmm. Now put this on,” John handed him a matching robe, “when you entered the lobby I called for massages.”

“Kama Sutra..” Sherlock was laughing now and pulling John clumsily onto the sofa with him. “Is this a sex holiday?”

“If you want it to be.” John smiled as Sherlock’s long body covered his. “Should I cancel the massages?”

“I’d much rather prefer to be the only one touching you today…” Sherlock purred, his voice deep and thick from emotion.

“Then you'll have to let go of me.” John nodded to Sherlock's arms and laughed when they tightened around his waist. After a few hasty kisses Sherlock let him up.

John planted his bum on the sofa and reached over for the phone, pressing the button that connected him to the front desk. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words a low moan escapes his lips as Sherlock's mouth wrapped around his cock.

“Is everything alright?” The voice sounded concerned.

“Y-yes…” John moaned as he instantly hardened in Sherlock's mouth, his detective laughing gently at his arousal. “However…” John bit his lip and silently cursed as the top of Sherlock's talented tongue gently probed against his slit. “I need to cancel two massages.”

“Very well, Sir. Shall I rescheduled them for you?”

“Reschedule?” John moaned a little, the blood now successfully drained from his body and into his cock. Sherlock looked up and gave a slight nod, holding up three fingers. “Yes, in three hours please.” John let out a loud moan as he hung up the phone, not even caring if the moan had carried through the line.

“You cock…” He hissed between clenched teeth as Sherlock's fingers started to fonder his balls.

“Excellent choice of words, John.” Sherlock teased, pulling off with a loud pop that made John's head spin. “We should conduct all our phone calls like this. Life would be much more interesting…”

“Shut up… Just… Stop talking and go back to work.”

“I will if you order Thai.” Sherlock's eyes twinkled and his fingers dipped lower on John's body, his index finger pressing teasingly light against his entrance.

“Sherlock…” John thought to refuse, thought to demand that Sherlock finish sucking him off first, but the hungry look in Sherlock's eyes made him cave. “You're a bastard.”

“Nope.” Sherlock shook his head, his breath falling hot and heavy on John's cock. “My parents were married when they had me, not a bastard.”

“Oh shove a cock in your mouth….” John groand and fought the urge to grab Sherlock by the hair and violently shove his cock down his husband's throat.

“If you insist.” Sherlock winked and in one practiced move swallowed John's cock, his nose pressing against the sandy hair at the base while at the same time handing John his mobile phone that had been in the dressing gown pocket, their favorite Thai restaurant already up on the screen. John ordered with great difficulty, nearly forgetting (due to Sherlock’s mouth wrapped around his member) to give the address of the hotel instead of Baker Street. He completed the order and hung up the call a loud sigh.

“You… are ridiculous.”

“You love it.” Sherlock murmured, his mouth still half full of John’s cock.

“Oh god yes.” John agreed, grabbing Sherlock’s head and thrusting his hips up into it. Sherlock flattened his tongue, the soft pliable muscle sliding easily along the underside of John’s cock expertly shielding it from his teeth. John let out a deep grunt, his giveaway that he was about to come, and Sherlock grabbed his hips, holding himself firm against John. John threw back his head, fingers tangling themselves in Sherlock’s hair, and moaned.

“Just like that… God....” he twitched, snapped his hips up until he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Sherlock’s throat and gave in. His fingers dug into Sherlock’s hair, nails scraping against skin, hooded eyes watching his husband. The sight of Sherlock, his nose squashed against his groin, hands clinging onto him for dear life, made his vision go white. The feeling started at the base of his neck, a warm buzz, growing to a fervent tingle as it traveled into his stomach. His balls tightened and his cock grew impossibly harder.

“Sher…” he moaned, warning. Sherlock’s left hand left his hip and dipped between his legs, his fingers quickly probing his hole, saliva from his excellent blowjob helping his fingers ease inside. Sherlock’s fingers were just brushing against his prostate when John shouted, passing the point of no return.

The fuzzy feeling in his stomach grew warmer, spreading over his whole body until his skin was flushed and tingly. With a feeling that made John think of fireworks, he sent spurt after spurt of hot cum shooting down Sherlock’s throat, groaning as Sherlock swallowed, milking the last of it out of him. He collapsed against the sofa and let out a breathy moan. Sherlock’s hands found his and untangled his fingers from his curls, pulling of his lungs demanding air.

“Come’ere…” John whispered, stroking Sherlock’s chin. At John’s encouragement Sherlock rose off of his knees and knelt over John on the sofa, his own erection pressing against John’s stomach. “God I love you…” John tilted his head up and captured Sherlock’s swollen lips, tasting his release on Sherlock’s tongue.

“I love you.” Sherlock’s deep voice filled his mouth, Sherlock’s fingers tugging on John’s earlobes. “All this…” Sherlock sighed, “Thank you.”

“Mmm” John nodded, palming his hand over Sherlock’s erection. “Anything for you. Tell me, genius, do I have time to do something about this before our food arrives?”

“Yes…” Sherlock nodded, sliding his tongue over John’s lips. “Seven minutes… I should only require three.” Sherlock sat back and released himself from his trousers, unashamed at his wanton attitude, handing John a bottle of lube that had also been in the pocket of his dressing gown.

“When did you go through my pockets?” John laughed.

“While you were on the phone.” Sherlock shrugged, then rolled his hips and John’s fist closed around his cock. “Don’t tease me… Just…”

“Hard and fast?” John asked, kissing Sherlock’s jaw, loving how Sherlock asked for what he wanted. Sherlock nodded and he tightened his fists, adding in the twist on every upstroke that he knew drove Sherlock mad and exactly three minutes later Sherlock gave a single shout of warning and came warm and wet into John’s fist.

“Love you…” Sherlock murmured, collapsing sideways on the sofa, tucking himself back into his trousers.

“Love you.” John smiled, bring his cum covered hand up to his mouth to lick it clean. Sherlock hummed at the sight, and pulled John down on top of him. “You should wash up, food will be here in 2 minutes.

John sighed, stole a kiss, and then rolled off the sofa, heading for the bathroom. He returned a moment later, dressing gown tied neatly around his waist, face washed but still handsomely flushed, and it took all of Sherlock’s discipline to keep himself from pouncing on him. John winked at him as he passed, and ran a hand through Sherlock’s messy curls on his way to retrieve his wallet.

He’d just fished his card out of his wallet when there was a knock on the door. He double checked the room, ensuring all was in order before answering the door. After a few brief pleasantries he closed the door again and locked it behind him.

“You’re eating…” John said, not asked. “You’ll need energy for what I have planned for you.

No sooner had John taken his last bite, than was Sherlock upon him, all hands and mouth, desperately pulling at John’s robe. John maneuvered himself on top and pinned Sherlock’s wrists to the floor.

“Not yet.” He growled, nipping at Sherlock’s ear.

“John…” Sherlock whined, rutting his hips up only to meet air instead of the hips of his husband.

“No, not yet.” John nipped again, harder this time, letting his tongue slide against the back of Sherlock’s ear _just_ the way he liked it. Sherlock moaned, letting John know his efforts were not being wasted. “Next room over,” John nodded, giving Sherlock a hand up off the floor. “is the most elegant bath tub I have ever seen. My dear husband, care for the bubble bath of your life time?”

“Big enough for both of us?” Sherlock’s eyebrows raised in interested. They’d attempted bathing together at home more than once, but their standard sized bathtub made it so neither were able to fully enjoy the warmth of the water.

“Big enough for both of us.” John nodded with a smile.

“Bubbles?” Sherlock asked hopefully.

“Of course.” John took Sherlock’s hand and lead him into the bathroom.

For being mostly white, the bathroom was surprisingly warm and inviting. The marble counter had soft hints of mauve and purple. The tub sat in the middle of the room, fluffy white towels sat rolled up on the counter beside it, and there was a bottle of expensive lavender bubble bath beside them.

“John.” Sherlock breathed, and John turned towards him with a smile and open arms.

“Let me…” John kissed Sherlock’s chin and began the slow process of ridding Sherlock of his layers. Sherlock always complained about John’s jumpers, and the shirt underneath, but Sherlock was the difficult one to undress. Each button had to be carefully pulled open, each layer had to be removed and  gently set aside.

“There…” John kissed Sherlock’s bare shoulder and patted his behind. “Draw us a bath, a warm one. I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Sherlock asked, holding on to his husband.

“I’ll be right back.” John repeated with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Alright.” Sherlock started the bath, and was just adding a bit more hot water when John came back with two oversized glasses of wine. He handed them off to Sherlock, placed his dressing gown on the back of the door and carefully climbed into the water, holding out his hands for the glasses again.

Once Sherlock was settled in the water, his back to John’s chest, their legs entwined beneath the bubbles, John handed over one of the glasses. Sherlock ran the glass under his nose and inhaled deeply, the aromas making his mouth water.

“What is this?” Sherlock asked taking a sip and letting the liquid wash over his tongue/

“Apothic Crush. Had it imported, from California.”

“It’s delicious.”

“Mmm..” John agreed, taking a sip.

Throughout the bath John let his free hand wander, however he gave Sherlock’s cock a wide berth, favoring instead Sherlock chest, stomach, hips, arms and neck. His lips, when not sipping on his wine, were on Sherlock’s skin, as if glued to him. When the bubbles had dissipated, and the water cold, John finally nipped at the side of Sherlock’s neck and placed their empty glasses on the floor.

“Bedroom? Shall we see how many different ways we can ruin the sheets?”

“Oh god yes.” Sherlock said with so much enthusiasm that John had to laugh.

They dried each other off, not bothering to redress, considering their activities in the bedroom would not require them. John grabbed Sherlock’s still damp hips and pushed him in the direction of the bedroom, his lips finding Sherlock’s tasting the wine as he devoured Sherlock’s mouth. They stumbled over unfamiliar territory until the back of Sherlock’s legs hit the side of the overly soft bed.

With a grunt, Sherlock falls to the bed as John pushes him, and scurries to the middle of the bed to make room for his husband. John clambered into the bed and over Sherlock. Their lips met with bruising force, teeth clacking together in their haste.

“Wait, Sherlock…” John pulled away and Sherlock groaned. “There’s no rush. We’ve got the room for two days. Let’s just enjoy this, yeah?”

“Two days?”

“Mmm covered my shift for tomorrow.” John rolled onto his side, pressing his body against Sherlock’s, his hands tracing patterns on Sherlock’s back, feeling the faint bumps from where he’d been tortured.

“How is it?” Sherlock breathed, nibbling on John’s bottom lip. “After all these years, and after two years of marriage, you’re still able to surprise me?”

“Because you’re an idiot. Now roll over on your stomach.” Sherlock chuckled but did as he was told, sighing contently when the solid weight of his Army Doctor straddled his hips, his hard cock pressing between his cheeks as John leaned forward. John’s strong fingers pressed into his shoulders. Sherlock let out a moan, knowing what was coming and made himself comfortable. John sat up, there was a popping sound like a lid being opened, and then John’s fingers, slick with oil were being massaged into his back. John slid his palms up and over Sherlock’s shoulders, working the sweet smelling oil into his skin, spreading it about. John settled in to a soft rhythm, gently working out the knots in Sherlock’s back, starting at his shoulders.

“Bloody hell, you’re always so tight.” John muttered, loosening Sherlock’s shoulder muscles.

“Mmm… Thought you liked that.” Sherlock quipped.

“Well, I don’t fuck your shoulders now, do I?”

“No, I suppose not.” Sherlock agreed.

“Good, now be quiet and relax.” John hummed, working his fingers down Sherlock’s back. It wasn’t long before John’s fingers were brushing over Sherlock’s arse, working their way between and around his cheeks, John’s cock now nestled between Sherlock’s thighs. John’s index and middle fingers running firmly over Sherlock’s hole.  

“John…” Sherlock begged, noticing he was drooling into the pillow.

“Alright.” John conceded, pressing his fingers inside Sherlock. He pushed in easily, Sherlock’s body relaxed and wanting, and stopped just at the first knuckle.

“More... “ Sherlock demanded, rolling his hips back against John’s hand.

“Yes, alright.” John laughed, working himself inside his husband. “Be patient, you know I don’t like hurting you.”

“John, this hardly hurts.”

“Well, after last night…” John’s heart fluttered, remembering how he’d, in a show of mocked anger, grabbed Sherlock and bent him over Sherlock’s chair, pulling his trousers down just low enough to reveal his plush ass.

“You prepared me adequately, John. I’m not sore.” Sherlock’s eye roll was terribly audible and it caused John to press his fingers in deeper until he was brushing against Sherlock’s prostate. John worked his fingers in, scissoring them until Sherlock was left panting into the bed. There was another “pop” and then the sound of John slicking up his cock, and then John’s fingers slipped out, leaving Sherlock feeling empty.

The empty feeling was short lived, however, because John quickly replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock. Sherlock moaned as John slowly slipped in. This feeling, two people becoming one, specifically those two people being himself and his husband, was his favorite feeling. He loved how he and John fit together, both in the big picture, and sexually. They were two parts of a puzzle, coming together to form a clear picture. Evidence and facts, forming a solid case.

“You’re thinking…” John whispered, his chest now resting on Sherlock’s back. “Stop thinking and start feeling.” John’s lips found Sherlock’s cheek, and Sherlock tilted his face until their lips were meeting in a rough kiss. John moaned, and Sherlock wasn’t able to tell if it was because of the kiss, or because he’d started moving.  

“Wish I could see you…” Sherlock muttered, wishing he could see the way John’s back curved as he thrust in.

“Look the other way.” John whispered, smiling as Sherlock shifted and looked the other way. Floor to ceiling mirrors lined the room, and Sherlock was able to see John’s full body. John looked divine, bracing himself on his toes, hands planted on either side of Sherlock’s shoulders, knees just barely touching the bed, looking like he were about to do a regiment of push ups.

John’s hips dipped, the rest of his body staying almost perfectly still, except for his face, which came to settle at the nape of Sherlock’s neck, his teeth gently scraping over Sherlock’s sensitive skin. Sherlock hummed as John disappeared inside him, only to pull out all the way, his cock so incredibly hard it needed no guidance. He watched, as if watching from the sidelines, as John slowly began fucking him.

“No… not fucking…” John whispered, somehow reading Sherlock’s thoughts. “Making love.” Gooseflesh crawled over Sherlock’s skin as their eyes met in the mirror.

“Love you.”

“Love you, Bumble…” John breathed, picking up speed as their need grew. After a short while, John shifted to his knees, his toes no doubt screaming in agony and Sherlock let out a shout as the new angle allowed for John to slide directly against his prostate.

“Ohh…” John smirked, pulling out slowly and hovering just outside for a moment too long. “Right... Here?” He asked, slamming in hard, their bodies making slick, wet noises as they slammed together, John’s balls bouncing off of his own.

“Fuck.” Sherlock swore. “Do it again. Faster.”

“As you wish.” John kissed Sherlock’s neck, his nose buried in Sherlock’s hair, forehead resting on the back of Sherlock’s head. John picked up speed, while working a hand between Sherlock’s body and the bed until he was able to wrap his calloused fingers around Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock let out a guttural moan and shuddered as he felt himself quickly achieving orgasm.

“John…” Sherlock moaned. John, understanding what he needed ran his thumb over Sherlock’s tip and picked up speed until the bed was slamming against the wall. They were both grunting now, Sherlock from pleasure, John from pleasure and exertion, and it was all Sherlock could to to keep his eyes opened and fixed on his husband.

“John!” Sherlock shouted, rutting himself into John’s hand, consciously pushing himself back against John’s cock. John felt Sherlock’s orgasm before he heard it. Sherlock’s muscles clammed down around him, as if holding him in, begging him not to leave him alone in this moment of desire.

“I’m right here…” John found himself whispering, pressing kisses to Sherlock’s neck and back. Sherlock nodded, as if that was the very thing he needed to hear, and then he was shouting at the top of his lungs. Hot liquid spilled over John’s hand, and John felt himself shaking from head to toe, his own orgams ripping through him like a tidal wave. They shouted together, all their love and desperation bubbling to the surface. Thoughts of time spent apart pushed away, and all that mattered was here and now, this moment, this feeling of being one.  John collapsed on top of Sherlock, arms feeling like spaghetti, legs like rubber, as he gasped for breath.

John stayed like that, covering Sherlock like a blanket, until they’d both stopped panting, and then he rolled to his side. He blindly grabbed for Sherlock, pulling his husband into his arms, and kissed his forehead, noting how Sherlock was drenched in sweat.

“God, you’re sexy.” John breathed, pushing a curl away from Sherlock’s eyes.

“You are too…” Sherlock drawled, running his hands over John’s chest, his fingers finding the scar on John’s left shoulder.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s body and toed at the blanket until he was able to reach it. He pulled the blanket up around their bodies and nuzzled his face against’ Sherlock's’ curls.

“Nap?” he asked, feeling sated and sleepy, forgetting about the massages they had in less than an hour.

“Mmm.” Sherlock nodded, kissing John’s shoulder. “Sounds lovely.”

“Happy Valentines’ day, darling.” John murmured, voice thick with sleep. Sherlock nodded, indicating he was wishing the same, then the room was filled with soft snores, as both of them drifted off into subspace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta, and I wanted to get this up for Valentine's day, so I haven't given it the proper attention it deserves.


End file.
